Addiction
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Yasuhara has always been persuasive, always thinking up new ways to make life interesting. So when he makes a wager with Naru… Things in the office become rather… interesting. Some OOC-ness. Finally updated! Yay! New chapter: Sim-ulation of Reality
1. Of Nords

**Addiction**

**Summary: **Yasuhara has always been persuasive, always thinking up new ways to make life interesting. So when he makes a wager with Naru… Things in the office become rather… interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any game or reference made within this story.

**A/N: **Ok, I know I have a lot of other stories, and I promise I'm not neglecting them, but this has been a work in progress and I've been debating whether or not to post it. Which as you can see, I have. So I hope you enjoy it as I am a big gamer myself. This will be around 1000 words a chapter. Un-beta'd

**~X-x-X~**

"Come on Big Boss. I know you can't turn down an offer."

"How on earth would make you think I would waste my time on a game?" The sarcasm was thick as Mai listened through the door, the now older woman crouching behind the plant next to Naru's office. No one else was in the office, Valentine's Day having driven the couples away from the most anti-romance man alive. Even Lin and Madoka had gone out for a date.

There were more hushed words until the door creaked open and Yasu's voice boomed through the office, "Ok Boss. Good luck with it all."

Mai fell back at the sudden sound, her bottom hitting the carpet faster than she could stop her gasp and she looked up at a bemused Yasu, who had a more than obvious twinkle in his eye.

"Um… Hey." She said quickly, standing from the ground and brushing off her skirt.

"Why, my good lady, were you… eaves' dropping?" The mirth was strong as he laughed, closing the door as a strong baritone voice echoed from the office, "How about some lunch, huh? My treat for a pretty lady."

Yasuhara laid out his hand, successfully distracting her from the strange music that had just come from Naru's office. With a shake of her head, she took his hand, yelling out that she was going on her break, and left, grabbing her cardigan on the way out.

After their lunch, they went their separate ways, Mai to the office and Yasu home, after saying something along the lines of "I think I'll need it for tomorrow."

Mai was left wondering what he meant when she got back into the office and sat at her desk. For almost an hour she sat there, typing away at her computer and filling in information about their last case. Which as odd, considering she hadn't had a single interruption. Not one… Not even for tea…

Worried that something may have happened to her narcissistic boss, she stood from her seat and walked cautiously to his door, knocking tentatively, "Naru! Are you ok?"

Rather than a response, she got a grunt and a brief go away, followed by another man's voice.

'_I used to be an adventurer like you… Till I took an arrow to the knee.'_

Worried, but not sure whether to tread into unknown territory, she shook her head and gathered her things, hoping he didn't realise if she left early. Which, to her surprise the next morning, he didn't. In fact, what greeted him the next morning was shocking to say the least.

Lin, Ayako, Monk and Yasuhara were all in the office when she arrived, all worried and anxious. At the sound of a door opening, the four turned to her, Lin being the first to speak, "Mai, you must tell us. Has Naru been, odd, the past day?"

Taken aback by the question, she paused at her desk, "The only real oddity was that he didn't ask for any tea all day. That's about it."

Suddenly, Naru's voice boomed through the office, stunning them all, "Stop yelling at me!"

The anxious tone made Yasu and Monk laugh, the younger of the two more so than the older, "Oh man. This is priceless."

Ayako took one look at Yasuhara and stood up, grabbing his collar and pulling him up, "What have you done Osamu Yasuhara? Are we going to have to suffer for it?"

Before he could reply, Naru's door burst open, slamming against the wall violently to reveal a less than neat Naru. His hair was a mess, his stormy eyes sunken and his stumble thicker and darker than anyone had ever seen it. His shirt was wrinkled and the buttons were undone, his feet bare of shoes or shocks and surprisingly, a game controller in his hand.

"Yasuhara!" His voice was tired but tense and Ayako dropped the young man that was being glared at as the young CEO stomped up to them, "I did it, just like I told you."

"I knew you would do it-"

"No! Alduin… It was so anti-climactic! And all the shouts were annoying! And all those stupid side missions that popped up out of nowhere- They were never ending! Never again! Not in my lifetime will I accept another challenge Yasu."

"One questions. Did you finish the part with Parthanax?" The questions made Naru pause, his eyes suddenly wide in shock, "Well, then boss. It's been twenty-four hours. And it looks like you lose."

The statement was odd and Mai couldn't help but ask, "Um, so I'm guessing you made a wager. What happens if he's lost?"

He dough eyes made Yasu laugh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "He has to go on a date. With you…"

**And there it is. Just something that's been brewing in my brain a while. Tell me what you think. And what game should he do next? Tell me everything! And I promise I'll update my other stories soon!**


	2. Sim-ulation of Reality

**Addiction**

**Summary: **Yasuhara has always been persuasive, always thinking up new ways to make life interesting. So when he makes a wager with Naru… Things in the office become rather… interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any game or reference made within this story.

**A/N:** So welcome to the newest chapter! I know it's been a while! (Two years! I'm so bad! Forgive me!)

Life gets in the way and all that! But on the upside I've achieved my Diploma that I've been studying for! Also, I've gone back through the first chapter and corrected a lot of mistakes, I'm so sorry for that. Enjoy!

**~X-x-X~**

**Chapter 2: Sim-ulation of Reality**

"_Nooboo!" _

Mai perked up at the odd word, the dim light coming from under Naru's door the only sign that he was in his office. The source of the noise. She rolled her eyes, sneaking up to the door to his office, hiding once again behind his pot plant.

"Do not make that! She's cooking!" Naru's muffled voice came through the thick wood, drawing her attention as effectively as if he'd been standing in front of her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she strained to listen, unsure what exactly was going on, "Great job. Now the house is burning! How can you live with yourself?"

Mai giggled, covering her mouth with her hand on the off chance Naru was paying attention. The office was certainly getting stranger.

"Damn it! You know what?" Naru yelled, the sound of something slamming echoing loudly and Mai gasped, shooting up from her hiding spot behind the plant and rushing to the couches in an attempt to look like she had been cleaning, "Burn for all I care! You're useless to me!"

"_Blarg E Narg!" _The computer seemed to return his affections as the door to Naru's office tore open, a frustrated looking CEO stomping out of the dark confines. A faint echo of music following him. But it wasn't anything she recognised.

"I'm going out Mai. Go home. I'll see you in the morning." Naru didn't even pause to look at her, slamming the office door behind him. The brunette blinked, slowly lowering the cushion she had picked up tp fluff. Tires screeched in the car park, showing just how angry Naru had gotten.

She looked at the office, curiosity at an all-time high as she approached the room with caution. Nothing seemed amiss, aside from the keyboard that lay on the floor just before the table and the tipped chair. Mai felt the sweat drip down her neck as she worried at what could have set her boss off.

"_Shoo flee!" _Again the odd voice came from the computer and Mai didn't even hesitate, moving over to the desk as fast as her legs could carry her. What she saw had her blinking in shock.

A small character on the screen was running around on fire, arms waving as it pulled out a small can and sprayed itself. Only to reignite a second later, _"Wabadebadoo!" _It cried and continued to run through the burning house.

Mai choked on a laugh, grabbing the mouse and resting it over the character icon. The name just made her chest constrict with her contained laughter, her eyes tearing up as she watch. The 'Houshou Takigawa' hovered over the image next to a few other faces and she let out a loud giggle when she moved to the next character with red hair. As predicted, 'Ayako Matsuzaki' appeared. The other two names made her choke however, 'Oliver Davis' and 'Mai Taniyama' where the other two individuals on the screen but when she clicked on them, they were in the yard, watching the house burn while Ayako and Monk remained inside.

"What the hell?" Mai jumped at the sudden voice and she looked up to see Yasuhara in the doorway.

The brunette stood like a deer caught in headlights, unsure what to do. But all efforts to control herself were lost when the young adult approached, a knowing gleam in his eye as he rounded the desk and watched the screen.

"It looks like boss man lost again." Yasu laughed, wrapping an arm around Mai's shoulders. The brunette felt her cheeks colour as she watch the computer monitor, the house blackening.

"And what exactly did he lose?" She asked, removing herself from Yasu's side.

"Well my dear Mai," Yasu adjusted his glasses, blocking his eyes from view, "He couldn't even keep sims alive while planning a romantic date. So now, you get to go on a real one. Again."

Mai blinked, her face reddening further as she processed what he said to her, "Dammit Yasu!" Her mind strayed to their previous date due to a lost bet, and Mai shuddered, "I don't want to go through that again!"

Yasu didn't even pity her, instead, pulling out an envelope from his pocket, "Don't worry. It won't be anywhere as bad as last time. I planned for him." Yasuhara smile in the growing darkness of the office.

Mai groaned, not looking forward to her date at all…

**Addiction - Extra **

**First Date**

Mai fidgeted on the bench as she waited. She knew it was stupid of her, but she had actually gone to Masako for help. The Medium, while much closer to the brunette now, was still snobbish at times, and this had certainly been one of them.

"I don't know why you're bothering. He probably won't even show up." She had told Mai, despite pulling out the makeup bag and laying out a new kimono. The girls had shared many things over the years, clothing included.

So now Mai sat in a pale blue kimono, white blossoms decorating the sleeves and hem with a mirror stitch on the obi. They were to go to the Spring festival, the week long event perfect for their first date, no matter how forced it was.

But the brunette was losing faith, Masako's words haunting her as she glanced at the parks clock. She had already been there over forty minutes, thirty minutes more than their allocated meet time. She sighed, feeling silly for having gone to so much effort.

It was then that she heard the footsteps. They were heavy and rushed, but the person wasn't running either. She turned to look just as Naru stepped up beside her, his phone and his notebook in hand. His familiar black suit was accented by a blue tie around his neck, something she was sure wasn't his choice to wear.

"Let's go then." The tall man just watched as she got up, ignoring the way she brushed down her kimono.

"So... Where are we going Naru?" Mai asked, struggling to keep up with his large steps. She was always a step or two behind him, watching his back the whole time. It was only when the turned a familiar corner that she started getting suspicious, "Naru?"

He continued to ignore here, again turning a corner before going up a set of steps. Mai felt herself deflate as the office door came into view and she didn't bother to see the smug expression on his face, cringing when he spoke to her, "It is a work day Mai. Nothing will change that."

Naru entered the small office and disappeared into his den, leaving Mai to stand awkwardly in the foyer. She felt the rough sting in her eyes and roughly shook her head, chiding herself for getting her hopes up. A sigh escaped her, despite herself and she went to go sit at her desk when the call for tea came. Mumbling under her breath, already annoyed that she had gotten her hopes up, she pulled herself to the kitchenette, dragging her feet in spite of the bossy man. But the sound of a door opening drew her attention and she watched as Lin emerged from his office, a confused expression on his face.

"Mai? Why are you here?" He asked, taking note of how nicely she was dressed.

"Well, according to Naru, I'm working." She huffed, giving him her best smile before popping behind the kitchen wall.

It was then that she heard stomping and a door slam shut, followed by louder than usual chatter. She fazed it out however. No matter how close she had gotten to Lin, there was no way even the onmyouji could get through to their narcissistic boss. The muffled shout for tea came again and Mai jumped, pouring the water too quickly and scolding her hand. Angry at Naru, and now at herself, Mai let out an oath, grabbing the cup and stomping to the office door.

Rougher than needed, Mai entered the room, ignoring the glaring men and slamming the cup on the table, "There is your damn tea."

Naru blinked at her as she blew on her hand, her outrage uncommon for a tea request, "Are you alright Mai?" He asked, stunned by the way she ignored him.

"Of course she isn't okay Oliver!" Lin snapped and the tall Chinese man marched forward and took Mai's uninjured hand, "As such, I will see to it that she can enjoy the rest of the day!"

Oliver felt his mouth open, the day building into one of the strangest he had ever experienced, "What on earth-"

"As such, I am also taking the rest of the day off. Enjoy your alone time Naru." Lin gave the young CEO one last glare before pulling a stuttering Mai from the room.

**Addiction**

**So it has been a reeeeaaaalllllyyy long time since I updated *cough*2014*cough* Thank you to the people that reviewed so long ago:** RosetheWolfgirl, K.C.M.O, Kagome Pureheart, AmyNChan, borntofly, Ferb O. Oche, SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid.

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	3. Naru-tistic

**Addiction**

**Summary:** Yasuhara has always been persuasive, always thinking up new ways to make life interesting. So when he makes a wager with Naru… Things in the office become rather… interesting.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any game or reference made within this story.

**A/N:** I have a wordpress blog. Check it out. Link is on my profile. Also, still looking for a beta-reader.

**~X-x-X~**

**Chapter 3**: Colouring Books

Mai entered the office with a sigh, her heart as heavy as the rain outside. She didn't bother turning the lights on, certain that someone would get to them when they came in. She hadn't been able to pay her power bill on time, and the company had shut down all sources to her home. The cold night had been unforgiving and she couldn't help but berate herself.

"This is what I get for buying something nice for another dud date… Stupid." The brunette cursed herself as she threw her back across the sitting area, watching as it slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. Doing exactly what she wished she could do.

"Mai?" The voice broke through her internal tirade and she jumped, a small squeak working past her lips in the process. Hand to her heart, Mai sighed, watching as the blonde bassist pulled himself upright on the couch.

"Monk?" She called, squinting to see him, "What are you doing here?"

Monk chuckled a little to himself, rubbing his head and he stood to stretch, "Well, I had a gig last night and I was close to the office so I crashed here. What are you doing here at," He paused, checking his phone quickly, "six thirty in the morning?"

Even through the shadows she could see the critical look he gave her and she let out a nervous laugh, "Um well… about that…" She cut herself off, sighing before straightening her back, "I couldn't pay my power bill so my place is too cold… So I came to the office instead."

Despite how flippant she tried to make it sound, she knew it was still going to sound bad to him. A young woman without a warm place to stay in the winter.

"What? But Mai-" Monk was cut off by the brunette.

"We haven't been on a case in ages, and the hazard pay is usually what made it so easy to support myself. Without that, I was short after getting some new clothes. If anything, blame Yasu." Mai mumbled, turning on her heel and deciding a warm tea would be exactly what she needed.

The sound of ruffling fabric echoed through the empty office was her only warning to Monk's impeding attack. His arms wrapped around her tightly, drawing her into a warm hug as he sobbed dramatically into her hair. "My Mai is too young to die from the cold!" He moaned, rocking them back and forth, "How could our boss be so cruel?"

Through all the noise, Mai hadn't notice one of the office doors opening, a stunned Naru left to watch the scene unfold. Monk continued to bad mouth the young CEO, blaming him for all wrongs done by the young brunette.

"And what exactly are you saying is my fault?" Naru finally decided to intervene, drawing the bassist's attention.

"Oh Naru!" Monk jumped back, holding Mai at arm's length, "I didn't know you were in the office."

"I've been here all night." Naru let out a sign, tucking his notebook, which seemed slightly fuller than usual, under his arm, "In any case, I'm heading out. Don't break anything."

And just like that, Naru left them alone, slamming the front door behind him, a single page fluttering to the ground in his wake.

"What the…" Monk bent down, picking up the sheet as though it were going to kill him, "Pfft. Oh god. Yasu's done it again!"

Mai, ever curious as to what the college student got her boss into, decided to check out what her father figure was laughing at. Monk was hunched over, tears in his eyes and he cackled, the paper crumbling in his fingers. The brunette plucked it from his hands quickly, eyes raking over the page as quickly as she could before it was taken away from her. In the lines of the page were colourful patches of art, all the colours of the rainbow decorating the white sheet.

"Is this… from a colouring book?" Mai asked, tilting her head to look at it better. The image itself was a combination of sea creatures, depictions of the ocean and somehow, a boat under the water. It was all carefully filled in with pencil, small alterations made in marker here and there to make things more realistic, "Who knew Naru had an artistic side?"

Her words made Monk laugh harder, causing the brunette to roll her eyes and resume her mission to make herself a warm tea, the paper forgotten on her desk.

**Extra - Second date**

Things were definitely not going as planned. Despite her protests, Yasu had still forced her into a dress, under threat that he would dress her if she didn't do it herself. And despite all her hesitation, she had waited for not one hour, but two and a _half _hours for the dark haired narcissist to show up. The season was growing colder and she was sure she would have frost bite if she stayed out any longer. When the horrible date arrived, she was appalled to see not only Lin, but Madoka as well. Naru had practically ignored her. Practically. The small nod in her direction, as prodded my Madoka elbowing his ribs, was the only sign he acknowledge her presence.

"Naru. Isn't there somewhere you should be right about now?" Lin asked, glancing at the fidgeting brunette. He felt bad for her, being subject once again to the horrible attitude of their boss, "As is, without Madoka or I?"

Naru seemed to pause, taking in Mai's attire as she stood outside the office before he looked at his watch, "Huh?"

His unintelligent response had them floored, Lin feeling his anger from the previous incident rear its ugly head, "You inconsiderate-" He stopped, feeling Madoka place a gentle hand on his arm. Looking at the pinkette, he saw her motion to the brunette, who looked far more depressed than she realised.

"It's okay Lin. It's not like this was his idea in the first place," Mai gave him a gentle smile, which the couple realised instantly that it didn't reach her eyes, "I guess I'll be going then."

"Mai wait!" Madoka yelled, reaching out a hand to the brunette, "Let's go on a double date."

Mai blinked, taking in the pinkette's words before looking over at the two men. Lin smiled at his partner, while Naru just turned his back to them, "But-"

"No 'but's' young lady. Let's go!" Madoka looped an arm over Mai's shoulder and started steering her down the street, leaving her faith in Lin to drag the narcissist along. And before long, they stood outside the cities more popular restaurant, one not too fancy, but something that could leave you spitting in your wallet, "In we go!"

They were quickly showed to their table, the women on one side of the table and the men on the other, opposite their date.

"Order whatever you like Mai. I'm sure Naru would be more than happy to pay for you." Lin encouraged, glaring at the young CEO when he opened his mouth to protest, "Isn't that right Oliver?"

Having his given name spoken had the young man stunned, his eyes wide as he mindlessly nodded his head, doing his best not to piss off the man in charge of protecting him.

"Oh well. That's ok. I don't eat all that much anyway." Mai just looked down at her menu, listening to Madoka and Lin discuss the food they wanted.

A simple dinner was soon served for herself, with a nice lobster meal for Madoka and Lin and a salad for Naru. The meal itself was quickly gone, but the bill practically gave Mai a heart attack.

"That doesn't make any sense. We didn't even eat that much food." Madoka was busy fanning the brunette who looked a little too pale for her liking while Naru just grumbled and handed over the value required to pay for their meal.

"Relax Mai. I assure you, he has plenty more money. So no need to worry." Madoka's words did little to settle her, "How about you just thank him?"

That seemed to snap the brunette from her money daze, her cheeks colouring pink as she looked down at her lap, "Oh yes. Thank you Naru. For paying for dinner."

Her only response was a grunt, the CEO having shoved his nose into his notebook.

Lin smiled at her, winking at Madoka as the pinkette let out a small cheer, "Progress."

**Addiction**

**So there was chapter 3. I know it was short, but it wasn't meant to go much further for this addiction. Though I will bring it back up in later chapters. **

**sThank you to **_nitza-mozelle, D C JoKeR H S and Rebecca dawn hughes _**for reviewing the last chapter!**


	4. Cooking

**Addiction**

**Summary:** Yasuhara has always been persuasive, always thinking up new ways to make life interesting. So when he makes a wager with Naru… Things in the office become rather… interesting.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any game or reference made within this story.

**~X-x-X~**

**Chapter 4:** Cooking

Mai dragged herself to the office, unwilling to face another work day. Things had just been getting stranger and stranger between her and Naru, and she knew there was only one person to blame for that; Yasu.

"Stupid, meddling, arr-" Mai stopped, her mouth-watering as a wonderful smell filled her nose, "What is that?"

Curious, and suddenly very hungry, Mai dropped her bag and coat at her desk and followed the glorious smell to the kitchen, gasping when she saw the mess across the table and the benches. She had thought it was strange when Naru had converted the kitchenette to a full kitchen, but this was definitely above her personal _weird _scale.

"Naru?" She called, seeing a head pop up over the table, "Are you okay?"

The man grumbled, ducked back down as she approached. Mai crouched down. The man was covered in flour, a pot on the stove bubbling over from his current activity and food lay in piles around the room.

"Are you… trying to cook?" Mai didn't miss the faint blush that showed through the flour on his cheeks and Mai laughed, taking the book from his hands delicately.

A simple soup recipe sat on the page he had been reading, the words covered with food and flour just like the cook was. Another laugh came from her as she looked over what he had prepared, popping the book on a relatively clean spot on the bench.

"First of all, why are you doing this?" Mai asked, turning the stove off and removing the pot of boiling water.

"Yasu…" Naru mumbled, brushing a hand through his hair, "He said… that to make it up to you… for being… 'an arse'… that I had to make you food." Naru looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm going to say that Yasu bet you wouldn't say those words to me. So relax. I know you don't want to do this. So let me help at least." The young mans mouth opened and closed, no sound escaping as he looked at the brunette, the sadness in her eyes not escaping him.

"Mai." Naru grabbed her hand as she reached for a knife, shocking her and himself, "It's not that I don't want to. You deserve it… I just… I can't cook." Naru bit the inside of his cheek, looking away from the brunette. But the only acknowledgement he got was a small laugh.

"Okay. Then… Take this knife. And cut those veggies a little more. They need to be finely diced. And then to the leeks."

Together, Mai and Naru slaved in the kitchen, neither of them noticing when the office door opened or how Lin smiled at them. The Omnioji pulled his phone from his pocket, snapping a photo quickly before placing a call.

**Later**

Mai sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her arm. They had made far more than they had expected to. The brunette having taught Naru every small snack food and easy to make meal possible with what they had in the kitchen. And considering Naru hadn't known what he would have needed, there was quite a bit of food.

"Good work Naru." Mai grabbed a piece of sushi from the plate and popped it in her mouth, moaning faintly as the flavours swam in her mouth, "It's so good."

Naru sighed, smiling gently as he looked at the brunette savour her food, "Mai?"

Said woman blinked, swallowing thickly at the look he was giving her, "Yes?"

"I just… I wanted to thank you." Mai blinked again, smiling at him.

"No problem. I love cooking. Considering I've had to do it for so long-"

"That isn't-" Naru didn't have time to finish, the office door opening loudly, the conversation from outside carrying in.

"Mai! I heard you made us lunch!" Naru felt his blood chill, taking stock of just how much they had actually made. Mai shared an uncertain look with him, shrugging as she grabbed a plate.

"You guys are just in time! We made way too much!" Mai called, her back disappearing from sight.

Naru just smiled, rubbing a hand through his hair, not caring if he just smudged more flour through the dark strands.

"You know. You could just be honest with yourself." Lin's voice drew his attention from the mess at his feet.

"I could. But right now… she'll think it's a lie." Naru sighed, grabbing the bowl from the stove, a scowl on his face.

"I told you not to take the bets to begin with." Lin knew Naru had ignored his words, but hoped things would work out.

**And that's that chapter! Thank you to:**

**TheDestinyWitch: **Your review made me really happy. It's always wonderful when I find out people enjoy my work. So thank you for reviewing.

**BlueFiestaMockingjayPie: **I've always seen Lin as Naru's father figure, or maybe an older brother, but in any case, he's always looking out for Naru. So I wanted to highlight that in this chapter.

**D C JoKeR H S: **Mai's heating problem does get resolved. In the next chapter!

**Fuchi Face XD: **Thank you so much. I don't need hundreds of reviews, as long as there's people like you, I know I'm doing my job of entertaining readers. So thank you again for taking the time to leave your thoughts with me.


End file.
